In a general swing, a user is seated in a seat portion and shakes the entire body forward/rearward to generate an inertial force so as to rotate the swing forward or rearward.
However, in the general swing, a process in which the swing is rotated rearward at an initial time in order to obtain an inertial force, and is then moved forward should be repeatedly performed, and at the same time, legs should be shaken forward or rearward to maintain the inertial force. Thus, it is difficult and inconvenient to use the swing.
Further, in a generally-used automatically-shaken swing, because a separate driving device such as a motor, complex gears, and the like are added to the swing to rotate the swing, a configuration of the swing is complex, manufacturing costs thereof increase, and separate electricity charges are charged.
Thus, a method for solving the above problems is required.